


Everyone's Watching

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [40]
Category: EvoL (Korea Band), Mamamoo, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Hoseok hates practising in the middle of the day, Donghyuk doesn't seem phased
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Donghyuk
Series: Tumblr Fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627
Kudos: 1





	Everyone's Watching

The sun on the back of Hoseok’s neck burns almost as hot as the tarmac through the soles of his plimsolls. His shirt sticks to his skin uncomfortably; he’s sure there must be rivulets of sweat running down his back by now, and when he lifts up his arms for the start of the bridge he gets a nose-full of his own body odour.

Even the pigeons have retreated to the shade of the jungle gym. There’s a reason they don’t rehearse in the middle of the day.

“Ok let’s take it from the top!” Sohee barks from her privileged position by the boombox. As always, she’s decided that being group choreographer gives her full rights to sit on the sidelines for as many run-through as she likes, even if they’re not actually practising any of her routines.

Hoseok groans, fumbles for his water bottle, and is back in position by the time the opening notes of Lucifer start up.

Idol routines; they’re all the rage right now. Come nightfall it will be a struggle to find the space to swing a cat on the main drag for dancers trying their hand at making some easy cash, and only the best will make enough bank to not have to worry about coming back tomorrow.

Hoseok zones out somewhere after the second chorus and crashes into Byulyi. Sohee screams in frustration and stops the music. Byulyi ricochets off Hoseok and winds up a tangle of limbs on the ground along with Jimin

“I could just…not get up,” Byulyi says wistfully.

“Get off me! I can’t feel my legs,” Jimin wails. And after that everyone has to step in.

Hoseok offers Byulyi a hand and hopes she doesn’t notice that he wreaks of sweat and stale deodorant while Donghyuk dusts Jimin off. The two invalids are covered in dust, which turns to filth on their damp skin, leaving them looking decidedly bedraggled.

Or at least in need of a nice long shower. Sohee looks between Byulyi and Jimin, jaw slackening by the second, “oh my god you look awful.”

Apparently that’s enough to stop practice, sunburn and potential dehydration are occupational hazards but Sohee can’t have her team mates out in public ‘looking like they slept in the fucking Playground!’. She ushers them off in the general direction of a bus stop before hopping on her bike and informing Hoseok and Donghyuk in a rather shrill voice that she still expects to see them outside H&M at five PM that evening.

“You forgot the boombox!” Hoseok calls after her, but Sohee either can’t hear or chooses not to.

And now they have an expensive bit of kit to take care of, great. Hoseok would sorely like to leave it where it is, just to piss Sohee off, but of course they wouldn’t be out here in the middle of the day practising someone else’s routines if their group didn’t really need the money, and losing the boombox would hardly improve their financial situation.

“Hey, got you this.” Donghyuk pops up at Hoseok’s shoulder and presses a bottle of water, cold out of the convenience store fridge into his hand.

Hoseok could cry, “has anyone ever told you that you’re an angel?” he asks after downing half the bottle in one go.

Donghyuk grins wide, so that his eyes curve into crescent moons. He sips at his water with more elegance than anyone drenched head to toe in sweat has any right to, smile not slipping as he looks up at the swarm of dragonflies hanging over their heads.

The silence stretches out between them. And it stretches…and stretches. It’s not that he and Donghyuk don’t have anything in common, they wouldn’t have wound up dancing together if that were the case. But at the youngest in the group Donghyuk’s mum always wants him home by midnight so he misses out on most of the post street performance drinking that the rest of them engage in, and Hoseok can’t help but feel that he doesn’t know the kid all that well.

“So…um…”

“I was gonna work on some of my own stuff, if that’s all right with you,” Donghyuk beams, pulling his phone from his pocket and bending down to connect it to the boom box, “not that Shinee aren’t great but it’s not really why I joined.”

Hoseok shrugs, “sure. If you wanna dance out in the sun like that in your own time be my guest.”

“Oh it’s not so bad.”

Donghyuk rolls his head and pops his hips, does some rather tricky looking staccato movements with his arms and pirouettes. It doesn’t look much like a proper routine.

Hoseok is about to gently suggest that perhaps it would be more worth while him sticking to Sohee’s choreography, when the track changes and all of a sudden it doesn’t look so random. The music is slower, the bass low and the vocals high. It’s an American RnB song but Hoseok isn’t familiar with it and has no idea what it’s about.

He can see exactly what Donghyuk is dancing about though. The way he pulls his limbs taught only to let them melt into muscle memory a second later, the way he flows over and around the music, the way he gyrates over the crooning of the singer. It’s definitely supposed to be sexy.

And Donghyuk is a good looking kid, wearing as little clothing as can be excused, out dancing in broad daylight. He starts gathering attention almost immediately.

The track finishes and Donghyuk jumps a little when he’s met with applause. He laughs at his own foolishness and bows to his unexpected crowd, before dropping back too a safe distance where Hoseok is minding the bags.

“That was…great,” Hoseok says, handing him his water.

“You don’t sound convinced”

“No I mean it it’s just…” Hoseok doesn’t know how to go about handling the matter gracefully so plunges right on in, “aren’t you a little young to be dancing like that?”

Donghyuk looks surprised, “I’m eighteen, hyeong.”

“Exactly!”

Giggling under his breath, Donghyuk unscrews the cap of his water bottle and empties the rest of its contents over Hoseok’s head, “cool your jets, old man.”

Hoseok splutters and tries to sound suitably outraged, but by the time he’s regained his composure Donghyuk is already back out by the boombox, a collection of thousand won bills sitting triumphant in his freshly laid out hat.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
